


Anger

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sans has tentacles, it's a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just wanted to see what all that clutter on Sans' desk was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at lewdsans on tumblr

You had never seen Sans this angry.

Then again, you hadn’t seen Sans angry ever. He was always smiling and joking, hands in his pockets, shuffling lazily along without a care in the world. You could sense there was something– a weight on his shoulders, a burden he wouldn’t let anyone else bear. Of course this was all speculation, because Sans kept his secrets so well hidden…

Until today. 

You were just checking on him. He hasn’t made a sound all morning, and it was way past the time he usually woke up. No lights came flashing from under his door, not even the sound of typing from his computer. It was dead quiet. Papyrus had already left the house to go out and check on his puzzles, so it was just you in a quiet house, with a quiet Sans, which worried you. So you did what anyone would do– you went upstairs and knocked on his door. 

Though, when you did, it opened. It mustn’t have been locked, which you thought was rather odd. Sans always locked his door, even when he just left his rom to get a snack from the kitchen. It was always, always locked. But today, it was slightly ajar, so when you knocked on it, it simply swung open. You paused in shock, hand still hanging in the air mid-knock, unsure of what to do. You were worried- perhaps something had happened.

You panicked and stepped inside the room as quietly as you could so as not to disturb anything. You relaxed, however, when you saw Sans at his desk, fast asleep, drooling on his keyboard. Gross. You smiled warmly and shook you head- it was just like him not to fall asleep in bed. It looked hardly slept in to begin with. You were about to leave again, when something caught your eye.

It was a paper, hanging slightly off the desk. The writing at the bottom was what got you– it looked like a scribbled signature in dark, black ink. You’d never seen it before, and it definitely didn’t belong to Sans. Then again, he knew many people you didn’t, but you could help but feel off about it. You stepped closer. You wanted to know what was on it, what it said. You’d never been so curious in your life…

What was Sans hiding? 

Slowly, you slid the paper off the desk, careful not to disturb anything or wake Sans. You felt like if he caught you snooping, you’d be in for it, but you really couldn’t help yourself. You took the paper and began to read it over- and as you did, you could hardly believe it. Your knees felt weak, and you stumbled back to catch yourself on the bed. The paper trembled in your hand.

Wha…what is this? SAVE points? Time machines– just what the hell is this?! Your mind raced. You knew Sans was more clever than he let on, but this? This was just insane! Was he really…researching time travel? 

Then, your eyes landed on the signature, and you know exactly what it said. Though the ink was smudged and it was hardly legible, you knew the name.

W.D GASTER.

It all happened so fast. There was a blue flash, and the paper was ripped from your hands. You were thrown back, your head slamming against the wall with such force that your ears rung, and you were held there. You had made a terrible mistake.

“What have I told you…?” It was Sans… but at the same time, it wasn’t. His voice was different, it wasn’t the voice of the usual cheery, pun-making skeleton you knew. No…no, this was someone else. It had to be someone else! Sans would never do this to you! “What have I told you about coming in here?”   
You body trembled as you watched him step around the bed. You were unable to move, and the moment you saw that glowing in his eye, you felt your soul almost drop out of your body. It felt so heavy.

“I…Sans, I didn’t mean…!” Your voice trembled, you could barely get a few words out. You didn’t understand the severity of what you’d done, but you were starting to.

“You didn’t mean what?” He snapped, now standing just a foot or two away from you. You could see now that he was the one holding you against the wall, which made you all the more terrified. You had no idea he had this kind of power. “To come into my room, like I’ve asked you not to, and snoop around in my stuff?” He laughed, but you didn’t feel like it was very funny. “Just what are you after really?” 

“N-no…you’ve got it all wrong, Sans I was just…” Just what? He was right. You came into his room without permission and went through his things. You didn’t see any harm in it in the moment, but the moment you began to read that paper…. 

“…You can’t know.” Sans lowered his head and you dropped to the floor suddenly, landing on a pile of socks. You could see his fists were clenched. 

“Sans…” You didn’t rise from your knees, but inside, you crawled slowly toward him. “Sans I… I had no idea… I didn’t know–”

“IT WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY THAT WAY!” He shouted, slamming you against the wall once more. This time, you screamed, feeling a prominent pressure against your chest.

“Sans! Sans stop, you’re hurting me!” You pleaded, but he didn’t listen. He didn’t hear you. His eyes were completely hollow, save that blue glow.

“You disobeyd me, kiddo.” He grinned wide, and it sent shivers down your spine. “You… really wanna have a bad time, don’t you?” 

You closed your eyes as there was was another blue flash, and you could feel something snake around your torso. The same sensation wound up your legs, and eventually your arms. Needless to day, when you opened your eyes, you were more than shocked.

Thick, blue tentacle-like appendages wound around your body. The pressure against your chest was gone, and they were the only thing holding you up. You struggled against them, but it was no use.

“Sans!” You shouted as the tentacles clasped around your wrists, bringing your arms up over your head, putting you in a rather defenseless position. “Sans, whatever you’re doing, stop it right–!” 

You were cut off mid-sentence by something forcing its way into your mouth. It forced its way down your throat, and started to thrust in and out of your mouth, giving you only seconds to breath before it was deep inside you again. You tried moving against it, shaking your head, anything to make it stop, but the more you fought, the more it choked you. And you knew– you knew exactly who was doing this to you. Tears welled up in your eyes as you felt that same warmth slide up your shirt. You reacted, writhing under the warmth slithering up your body. You wanted to tell him to stop, that he was scaring you. That it was just a misunderstanding, and they could forget it ever happened. But the thing thrusting in and out of her mouth stopped much from coming out.

With a flick of his wrist, your shirt tore, revealing your naking body underneath. Sans grinned, twisting the tentacle around your torso, the tip flicking your nipple every so often, making you flinch.

“You know, I’ve never seen a human so… Intimately before.” He teased, his other hand slipped lazily into his pocket. He was enjoying this– doing this to you. Overpowering you and taking advantage of you like this. “You know… I’ve always been so curious as to just what makes you tick.”

Your mouth was suddenly empty and you gasped your breath, then tentacle that was once in your mouth now wet and rubbing against your cheek. Sans stepped forward, and you could feel your jeans and underwear being tugged off, leaving you completely bare. 

“D-don’t!” You gasped, attempting to close your legs, but you were found them forced open again by the tentacles Sans seemed to be controlling. Your face burned with embarrassment, and you could feel his eyes on you.

“You’re pretty wet, aren’t you?” A cool finger touched your wet folds and you gased. You weren’t sure what his fingers would feel like against you, and needless to say the sensation was new. “You’re enjoying this…” He looked up at you, and you tore your eyes away on shame. “I didn’t take you to be the naughty type, but here you are… Well, if you’re enjoying this punishment…” 

The tentacles around your legs tightly and pulled your legs further apart, and you could feel something push up against you, rubbing against your clit as it did. Your breathing sped up out of both excitement and fear- you could only imagine what he was going to do to you, and you were powerless.

“I’m going to make you enjoy it so much you won’t be able to think about anything else…!”

And in an instant, the tentacle pushed inside you and you were filled with a warm sensation unlike anything you’d ever felt. You’d put things up there before- your fingers, toys, but this. This was… inexplicable. You couldn’t even speak, your mouth just hung open.

And then it started to move.

Slow, at first, allowing you to adjust to it’s size and truly appreciate how it felt, rubbing against your walls. However, it picked up the pace, rapidly pounding into you for a few moments before it would go back to its slow, steady thrusts. It was driving you crazy. You could feel yourself almost climaxing before it stopped, bringing you down from an almost orgasm once more.

“Sa….S…” You opened your mouth, yet you could hardly form the words. Sans titled his head curiously.

“Yes? Did you say something?” 

“Mm… I…Sans… SaaaAAA-!” You threw your head back as you were hit in a place you didn’t even think it was possible to reach. It– Sans– as so deep inside you that if he went any further you were sure you’d break. “Sans…~!” 

You moaned as you were mercilessly ravaged, your cries reaching no one who could help you.

“Have you had enough yet?” Sans said with that wicked grin, watching saliva drip from the corner of your mouth and your eyes roll back. A small smile pulled at your lips.

It felt good.

“More…!” You gasped, one of your hands released so you could reach down to rub your clit. “More, more, more, more..!!”

Sans chuckled. “You’re starting to sound like quite the little slut.” 

“I-I’m not…!” You shook your head, though your mannerisms said otherwise. You did your best to move your hips against the thing inside you, the idea of Sans watching getting you hotter and hotter.

“Are you sure…? Or maybe…there’s another reason you’re enjoying yourself so much?” Sans questioned you, and for a moment, you snapped back to reality.  
Perhaps there was.

But it was over all too quickly as you could feel yourself climaxing, Sans continuing to pound the tentacle in and out of you until you were finished. Then, you were gently lowered to the floor, and you caught your breath. You looked up, thinking it was finally over, but you were far from correct.

Sans grabbed your hair and shoved his cock so far down your throat you hardly had time to breathe. You pressed a hand against his hip as he began to thrust relentlessly down your throat, causing you to choke and gasp and moan. Sans was right. This did feel good. And maybe you were into some messed up stuff.  
“God, you’re so beautiful…” You could hear him mumble under his breath and you looked up at him, wondering for a moment if you heard him right. Your eyes locked, and for that split second, you knew, and so did he.

He pulled out of your mouth and pushed you down on all fours, his cock prodding at your pussy.

“S-Sans, wait..!” You gasped. “L-let me rest a bitnnGH!” He pressed up against that sweet stop as he thrust into you all the way to the hilt, hooking his arms against your elbows so he could get you at a better angle. 

And then, it started all over. That warm sensation that felt like nothing else, filling you with a sense of pleasure like nothing else. You almost hadn’t even noticed what Sans had done until you felt something familiar push past your lips. The tentacles sprawled out from behind his back, leading to a seemingly undetectable source. Though, where the went back to wasn’t your biggest concern. It was where they were going. 

Along with your mouth, you could feel something else slowly slip inside you along with Sans’ cock and you moaned as it slid deeper, deeper than Sans alone could reach. And he seemed to feel it, sweat rolling off his face, his eyes half closed, enjoying every inch of you that he felt as he fucked you.

You could feel him swell inside you, and not only that but the appendage inside your mouth began to strain your jaw. You could feel another climax coming, and his thrusts became less rythmic. He grabbed your hips in a desperate attempt to push in deeper, to feel more of you around him.

“You ready to cum…?” He growled in your ear, and just that was enough to send you over the edge. Your back arched and with a few more thrusts, your orgasm hit you hard, just as Sans climaxed inside you. You could feel warm, thick juices spill into your mouth, and you did your best not to left any of it drip onto the floor.

And just like that, you were empty, with the taste of blue raspberry on your tongue…

 

“Did you have to be so mean?” You pouted, curled up under Sans’ unused sheet.

Sans frowned, and twirled your hair between his fingers. “…You scared me.” 

You pressed your lips into a thin line, thinking hard for a moment. “… No matter what you’ve done, or… What it is you’re hiding from me, you’re always going to be important to me, Sans.” You confessed with a blush.

Sans leaned back with a smile as you rested your hand atop his. “Maybe… I’ll just spank you next time~”


End file.
